Baby, You're My Number One
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Nate/Serena. "She loves blueblueblue and dirty blonde and a nickname only she's allowed to use."


A/N: I just _had_ to write something pertaining to what Serena said. Scene that really should've been in 3x20, though that beginning scene had me squeeing.

Random fluff that was literally written in one sit down. But it was needed. After the whole Jenny the beyotch situation, we really need one big NS bandaid to cover the pain.

Reviews are love.

* * *

"_I'm coming to your lacrosse game after brunch."_

_

* * *

_

His team is playing Dartmouth for the quarterfinals and he knows that the Captain would most likely be pulling for Dartmouth, though telling him he was a Columbia man all the way.

The game's about to start and Nate looks toward the bleachers, still no sign of Serena. The ref blows the whistle and Nate is in the middle of the field for the face off. He very nearly misses taking possession because he sees her trying to find a seat in the bleachers.

She might be late, but she was always there.

Just like when he played for St. Jude's freshman year (before that night that changed everything). Blair would make hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies that Chuck snuck a little something extra to.

She waves at him and gives him that classic Serena smile and he smiles back. She's _breathtaking_. She's wearing his jersey (the one she made him order two of because she'd always wanted to wear his number before but couldn't and _because it's blue Natie!_) with barely there white shorts, and an ever-present smile tying her together.

He sees guys leering over her and offering to get her a drink, but she's too busy paying attention to the game (the last time, she was with Chuck and he wouldn't stop talking about how disgusting Nathaniel must be to play on a field and to sweat without being horizontal and she didn't understand anything that was going on).

She's wearing those black lines across her cheek bones and his number 7 (_Natie, it's lucky, kind of like bunnies!_) in white on her (his) navy blue jersey.

This is _his girl_, this is _Serena_, all his, showing who's hers and who she loves. She says she loves wearing his number, but he thinks he loves her wearing it even more.

* * *

Nate scores a goal and Serena jumps up and yells "way to go Natie!" and he just mouths to her _love you_ as his buddies pat him on the back.

* * *

It's halftime and the other team scores in the last few seconds, so the score is even.

Nate starts to head in to the locker room, but then Serena calls out "hey you" from the bleachers.

He turns toward her. "Hey."

She walks up to the railing in between them and he does the same.

"Look at you." she says softly.

He smiles. "Me? Look at _you_."

She smiles and touches his chin, golden hair blowing in the slight breeze. He can smell her coconut shampoo she's been using ever since she was twelve.

He leans up and kisses her, fingers dangerously touching the band of her tiny shorts. She moans into him, her hand taking his other and holding onto the railing.

She's breathless when she pulls away and places her hand over her mouth, giggling as she does. "Nate, there're children here!"

He shrugs and pulls her toward him again. She kisses him and he tastes like peppermint and coffee and a little bit like the chapstick she's wearing.

They break apart when they hear a whistle and a "Gettin' handsy there Archibald!"

"Sorry Coach!" With that, he kisses Serena one last time and says "love you" before running toward the field.

Serena smiles when Coach walks by the railing. "Hey Coach!"

He turns around and grins. He totally loves her (it's hard not to). "Serena," tipping his hat toward her. "Always nice to have you here."

She grins back and then returns to watching the game. Nate trips over someone's lax stick and Serena curses that guy out when he's benched.

The guy is instantly charmed by her (really, who _isn't_) and starts hitting on her and Serena plays along because that's just who she is.

He's cute, but his eyes are green and his hair is a dull brown and his name is something she can't even remember.

She loves blueblueblue and dirty blonde and a nickname that only she's allowed to use.

He asks her out and she replies flippantly, "Sorry, I'm taken."

The guy asks who the lucky guy is and she doesn't even respond because her phone rings and it's Blair (she can tell) and because _seriously?_ Did he not see the jersey she was wearing?

She doesn't even see Nate's stare from across the field, jealousy lining his perfect features, but she feels it.

She loves jealous Nate. He's adorable when he thinks someone might come between them. But come on, like she'd ever want someone else when she's with the guy she's kind of always loved.

She loves that he tells her he feels the same way about her.

* * *

It shouldn't be this easy. Because this is the first time they've gotten their shot without someone (Blair, sometimes Dan) in the way. It's easier now than it was that summer, their summer, pretending that nothing was there. Because there was the entire summer laid out before them and Gossip Girl even gave them their own blog. The whole summer was spent by the pool, on the beach, reading books, eating ice cream, getting drunk on wine coolers, and smiles and love.

She knows it shouldn't be this easy, her cheering him on like the girlfriend she always wanted to be.

But it _is. _It shouldn't be, but it is. It's fun and carefree and _them_.

This is it for them, the beginning of their forever.

Nate scores the winning point and she cheers along with the crowd in the bleachers as they do the wave.

She jumps up and down before leaving the bleachers and running onto the field.

He smiles when she approaches him, feeling 13 again. She runs into his arms, just as she always has, and he catches her. She's breathing in the smell of axe and sweat and a hint of strawberry kiwi Gatorade (she can tell, it's her favourite). He holds her tight and she holds him close, legs hooked around his waist.

"Oh my God, you won!" she says as her hands run through his hair.

"S' for you babe."

She smiles her classic Serena smile before kissing him straight on the lips. He smiles against her and she pulls away when she hears his teammates coming close. They lift Nate into the air and the guys lift Serena as well because they're kind of in love with her and they aren't gonna miss their chance to touch her ass.

Nate grins over at her and she mouths _love you_ to him as she fake-punches his shoulder.

* * *

They leave the field hand in hand, their undeniably annoying beauty marking their territory as they pass a group of Columbia students studying for exams Nate has Chuck 'taking care of'.

"We're such a cliché," she says, their joined hands swinging back and forth.

He furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

She chuckles. "I mean, you play a game or sport or whatever, I cheer for you, we meet in the middle and- and it's all so predictable."

"But it's us." he says, as if that explains it all. It kind of does.

She grins, squeezing his hand.

With that, he gathers her against him and kisses the crown of her head as she holds onto his jersey.

"Besides, I like our predictable."

.fin.


End file.
